tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Tres Bon
Tres Bon is a RED Spy TF2 Freak created by FP2P. He is a freelance mercenary, Freak hunter and leader of the group called the Freaks for Hire. Biography Tres Bon was once a regular Spy, that instead of using a revolver and a knife, he used a Carbine and a Shortstop, even so, he wasn't really different to other Spies. He worked on a RED team along with his best friend, a Demoman. One day, both the Spy and the Demoman discovered their Freak nature (Tres Bon: Natural invisibility. Demoparrot: Bird face and enhanced resistance and endurance.) the rest of the team did not take long to discover their oddities and expelled them. After a time of wandering aimlessly through Badlands, they encountered a strange variant of Vagineers, called Vaginoob, that threatened Frontier's mercenaries. Eventually, they defeated him, thisevent motivated them to create a team of freelance mercenaries, made up of people like them. Establishing their base in an abandoned BLU's warehouse and creating their Freak mottos. The FfH were born. Appearance Tres Bon looks like a RED Spy wearing a resized Counterfeit Billycock, a L'homme Burglerre, a Tux and a Merc Medal. The last one is carried by the rest of his team. Personality and Behaviour The personality of Tres Bon combines the classic elements of a Spy's personality with an attitude similar to that of a trained military man. He is educated, formal and speaks with a refined language, and at the same time he is brave and focused on his missions. This is because, unlike other Spies, he has received a harder military training, to the point that sometimes seems more like a Soldier in terms of combat, although logically still has the typical characteristics of a Spy already mentioned. As for the relations with his teammates, he is usually very strict and demanding with them during his missions, as he is easily irritated and bothered when things do not go as he expected. In spite of that, when they are not fighting, he shows that he is also friendly and empathetic, having a certain leader's charisma that makes his team respect him. Powers and Abilities Unlike a regular Spy, Tres Bon stands out for his use of heavier weapons and his bigger endurance in the battlefield. His main weapons (A carbine (M4) and a pistol(Desert Eagle)) are modified to be more effective against powerful enemies, being also, the best shooter in his team. Like most Spies, he can become invisible. The only difference is that Tres Bon's invisibility is natural, making him more undetectable. Regarding physical abilities, he possesses more strenght, endurance and durability than the rest of Spies. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being modified, Tres Bon weapons aren't really useful with freaks with superhuman resistance or bullet proof. While invisible, he can still be detected, (Just not as easily as cloaked spies.). However, his invisibility doesn't allow him to shoot and has limited time. Finally, he is still just a little bit stronger, resistant and durable than a regular Spy, so Freaks with more resistance can resist his attacks and stronger Freaks can easily beat him. Trivia * The idea of the heavy armament of Tres Bon came from other FPS, mostly Counter Strike and the Striker class in Final Combat (TF2 Rip Off). Category:Spies Category:Gunners Category:Leaders Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:RED Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freak concepts made by FP2P Category:Neutral Good beings